Hinata Will Never Turn Back
by STH
Summary: Songfic. Neji vs. Hinata Chunin Exam fight with "Never Turn Back" by Crush 40. I like it, and I think it goes well with Hinata! First songfic, second fic overall, hope its good! Please Rate and Review.


Never Turn Back - A songfic.

WHAM! A helpless Kiba could only watch as Naruto Uzumaki pulled an improbable comeback by kicking his poor face onto the hard concrete. That's going to be one hell of a headace...

Naruto was jubilant in his victory, determined to prove to his sensei that he was just as good, if not better than his rival/teamate, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah _

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah _

_Whoa yeah_

"Awesome! I did it! Hell yeah! I'm going to be Hokage for sure!"

Hinata watched the match with much anticipation from the balcony above, rooting him on the whole way. Kiba was her teamate, but Naruto was something else. He had something she didn't. Maybe unbreakable will? Something like that.

Excited with Naruto's victory, she handed him some healing cream as he headed up the balcony. However, a badly injured Kiba urged that if Hinata were to face Gaara or Neji, she forfeit right then and there as he was carted off for treatment.

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

The computer revealed the next match, and speak of the devil.

HYUGA HINATA vs.  
HYUGA NEJI

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah_

Hinata might have taken Kiba's advice... if it weren't from support from her orange hero.

"Go Hinata! Kick his lame ass!"

As anicipation mounted for the eigth match, Neji made just but one demand from her.

"Forfeit this match."

Neji reasoned that Hinata was a loser, a failure, and could not stand up to his genius. Muscles around his blank eyes bulged, forming what is known as the Byakugan.

Was he right? Could Hinata never hope to defeat a genius? Her cousin was a year her senior and stronger than her? Perhaps he was right...

_It's been a long, rough road And I'm finally here I move an inch forward Feels like a year Everything feels so unreal Is it true?  
Is it true?_

"Hey! Don't let him put you down! You can do it! Never look back Don't let that jerk decide things automatically!"

No. Can't listen to him! Naruto's right! I can do this!

_I take one step forward And two steps back _

_Got a hundred thousand pounds Sitting on my back _

_I'm Up, down, all around Don't know quite what to do To get through_

Renewed faith filled Hinata's eyes with courage and determination! She will not turn back! That is her way... of the ninja.

_Well I'm on my way _

_On my way _

_On my way _

_On my way_

"Begin!" Shouted the proctor, beginning her eventful match!

_Here I am, here I am Made it to the end of you _

_You never had a chance while I'm around No! No!_

Urgh, landing a blow on Neji was difficult. Have to play defense!

_No, no, no, no!  
Well, now I'll never turn back, I'll never turn back _

_I'll never turn that way No matter how life tries to face me _

_I'll never turn the other way_

Hey! Almost!

Hinata nearly got a hit on Neji, getting there!

_Now and then, now and then My head starts to spin _

_But I'll never turn back again No! No!__  
_

_Whoa whoa whoa yeah _

Whoa whoa whoa yeah

Whoa whoa whoa yeah

Can't turn back! He won't win!

_I guess I'm moving all right and I'm on my way _

_Facing every moment day by day _

_Take a chance, go back, got no time to answer why _

_Head straight, head straight_

Er, gotta block! That really hurts, but I can't give up!

_What will I become if I don't look back?  
_

_Give myself a reason For this and that _

_I can learn, no U-turns, I will stay right there_

Where I'm at, where I'm at But I'm on way On my way On my way On my way

Ugh, no...

Hinata had given it her all... but perhaps that it wasn't enough...

The match, apparently decided...

_No, I won't turn back! I'll never give up!_

_Here I am Made it to the end of you _

_You never had a chance While I'm around _

_No! No!  
No, no, no, no!_

_Well now I'll never turn back, I'll never turn back _

_I never turn that way No matter how life tries to face me _

_I'll never turn the other way_

Barely able to get up... Hinata refuses to lose. Determination, courage, all present in one Hyuga member

_Now and then, now and then _

_My head starts to spin, starts to spin _

_But I'll never turn back again _

_No! No!  
From this moment on, moment on I am moving on, moving on _

_And I'll never turn back No!_

_Whoa whoa whoa yeah _

_Whoa whoa whoa yeah _

_Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

"Winner, Hyuga Neji!"

Don't worry Hinata... you did well, you never surrendered, you didn't give up. You never turned back. You had more honor in painful defeat that safely turning back.

_I'll, I'll, I'll never turn back!_


End file.
